The Scott Armstrong Scandal
by qxzky.co
Summary: Who really helped Daniel Bryan at Night of Champions? Slightly interactive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a quick plot storyline extension from the invtigation that began from the wwe night of champions. This is in no way an indication of the actual canon results of the show. If I am right, I am coincidentally right. Kind of anti-climactic, and no sex. My first story without sex. Hmm.**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR OPINION KNOWN!**

Scott Armstrong sat in HHH's office wringing his hands.

"Okay, Armstrong. Let's cut the buulshit. You've been here for twenty years. The only way you can save your job is to give me some sort of evidence of who you worked with to make this fast count. Tell me Scott. There have to be some sort of anything you can use as proof. Come on, man."

Scott reluctantly gave him his email adres and password, saying that his co-conspirator e-mailed him. Hunter looked in the received and sent e-mails, finding no emails about the conspiracy. He shook his head, looking at Scott in regret. "Scott, there is nothing here."

"Maybe they hacked me, hunter. I- I swear they were there. There was a deposit of cash at my bank as well. Maybe there is a teller that could tell you who made the deposit. Please."

Hunter sat at his computer. Who do I trust to make sure that these e-mails never existed. Hmmm. One name popped into his mind. Someone who had a background in IT and the honesty of a choirboy, even when it was difficult. He picked up the phone and made the call.

Sheamus sat on the couch in the backstage area, awaiting one of the routine checks on his shoulder when Hunter made the phone call. He came to the office immediately, wondering why hunter would ask him to meet him there.

It was no secret that Hunter and Sheamus were good friends. It was known fact to most of the fans. Hunter stood as Sheamus entered the office. "Sheamus. So glad you could meet me here. Scott here says there were e-mails sent to him at his office. I need to know if the emails were sent, if his account was hacked, who was he talking to, and when did this plan dtart. Can you do that?"

Sheamus nodded and grinned. "Sure, fella. Of course I can."

Hunter stood toe to toe with Sheamus. "I want you to promise me that you will do your best to find whatever this email address is hiding. That nothing will keep you from finding the truth. That when you fins something, you will tell me what happened, no matter how hard it is. Promise me that you will be completely honest with me. This is the WWE championship. This is not a time to play around. The results of this investigation will lead the direction of this company. Promise me."

Sheamus looked at the floor, then at hunter, nothing but pride and devotion shining in his eyes. " I swear to you by the Brehon laws of my ancestors that I will be diligent and honest." Nothing more was needed there. Noone had ever heard Sheamus swear by the Brehon laws in America. He had sworn by them only once, to his mother. He swore that he would find the man that attacked her one night as she headed home from the market, and had not slept for two weeks until he found the man. He was never heard from again. Some say that his bones lay beneath the porch steps where Sheamus crushed him to death. A vow by these laws was not something Sheamus took lightly.

Hunter knew of this history and was satisfied. He left Sheamus with the computer, walking Scott, who was still in the office, out into the hallway.

Sheamus took the laptop to his trailer, locking himself in his trailer, where he remained for two days. He did not move from his seated position on the bed. He did not eat. He did not rest, He drank no water. He took no bathroom breaks. He worked non-stop, typing rapidly. All the fire and courage and determination flowed straight from his heart to his fingertips, and at the end of the two days, he found all there was to discover about the conspiracy surrounding Scott Armstrong, and knew exactly who it was that plotted for the title.

He called HHH immediately, informing that he had gotten to the bottom of the conspiracy. Hunter came over, to tell him that he should say nothing until the show. Sheamus opened the door slowly, looking tired and dehydrated.

Hunter looked at his friend in concern. "When's the last time you slept? Or ate? Or had some water? you look bad, man."

Sheamus looked at him with eyes filled with honor and pride. "Ah swore by the Brehon laws, hunter. The only vow higher is on the eyes of God himself" he removed his flat cap as he said this. Hunter shook his head. "I didn't mean you couldn't eat until then, man."

Sheamus looked him in the eye. "I did."

Hunter furrowed his brows, concerned for his friend, and thought about what weould have happened to Sheamus if his search had taken four days instead of two. He headed to the bedroom, where there were several pages of binary code. Sheamus headed to the small refrigerator on the trailer, bulping down bottle after bottle of water, he ate everything in the refrigerator. Every fruit, every vegetable. Every pre-cooked chicken breast. This took him all of thirty minutes. He trotted back over to the computer. Here is your culprit. He lifted the screen of the computer. Hunter looked at the screen with a sigh. "Well. There goes everything I had planned. Don't say anything until the next show. Uh, I mean about this, not not at all."

"I won't say anything about it."

Hunter left the trailer, shaking his head.

The next night on Raw, Hunter stood in the ring with Daniel Bryan, Scott Armstrong, and Randy Orton. He paced back and forth as the sound guys faded out his music.

"I asked you three to come into the ring tonight to close out the investigation reguarding the WWE title. This investigation began Something like this."

The replay hit, showing Daniel Bryan's fast count, the stripping of the title of Daniel bryan, and the later firing of Scott Armstrong. The cameras focused on hhh as he stood in the ring. Hunter turned to the men. I have hired a gentleman who has a history of skill in the particular situation here. Someing who has worked with all of you for years.

Sheamus's music hit. He strolled out to the ring, to a smattering of boos. He entered the ring and shook hands with every person in the ring, ending with Daniel Bryan. He apologized to Daniel Bryan and stood across from hunter.

"Well, Sheamus. I understand that you have conducted this investigation without bias. You promised me this, correct?"

"Indeed I did, fella."

"So without further ado, let's bring out the entire wwe roster."

The roster filed out of the backstage area, and spilled doen the ramp. All the superstars from right to left in this order:

NXT Smackdown Main Event Raw Superstars

If any of the superstars were in both shows, they stood in betwwen the groups.

Hunter turned to the stage calling the dhielf, who walked through the Main Event roster to guide Stephanie and the Big Show safely to Ringside. Bigshow was ordered to stop walking towards the ring halfway there. The shield stoof before the ring with their hands clasped and heads bowed. Stephanie stood in the ring beside Hunter, and the two swung their arms around each other. So who is the traitor? Hunter asked inquisitively.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All-of-the-story-so-far-uploaded-right-here-right- now! **

**whew! this is the first time i have uploaded so much.**

**There is a poll on my profile for this story now, so make your opinions known. more chapters coming as you request them. I ccan't, however, write a vince chapter, bacause i can't fathom any consequences for the chairman that would come from his own company. more on the way.**

Option A: The traitor is Daniel Bryan

Sheamus stood before Daniel Bryan. "The traitor is Daniel Bryan." The crowd erupted with raucous boos. Sheamus pointed at the titantron as Video footage of Daniel Bryan, in his respect the beard t-shirt and Jeans headed to the bank teller's window. Sheamus lifted the mike as Bryan made a deposit on the titantron. "At this exact moment in this exact bank, there was a deposit made to Scott Armstrong's account. A deposit, with several e-mails from Daniel Bryan ensuring that he would gain the pinfall against Randy orton." The footage was shot from a camera phone. It showed bryan's face clearly. Bryan looked around the ring at all the faces that stared at him in anger. He knew he had bribed the official, and now there was literally no way out. The fans would be angry if he tried to run away, and if he stayed, he faced the wrath of HHH. Against his better judgement, He decided to run. The crowd booed him to scorn, then cheered as Sheamus caught him, dragging him by the beard into the ring and clutching him at the waist. Hee struggled to free himself, to no avail.

Hunter looked at him and said. "Bryan, did you pay the official to fast count the match or fix the match so you could win?"

Bryan looked at HHH with a crazed look in his eye. "YES!" he screamed. "And I would do it again! In a heartbeat!"

HHH sighed. Very well, Daniel. Your punishment will be the revocation of your wwe championship reign, as well as your rematch. From henceforth you are never allowed to compete for the wwe championship. You have disgraced the title and those who held it before you, s well as those who hope to hold it after you. If any wwe official is seen in discussion with you reguarding anything, that official will be fired without pay, and without severance. You say tou would besmirch the championship in this way again? You would betray the fans again? Hit the showers. If you make it there in one piece."

Sheamus german suplexed Bryan from the ring, passing him to the shield in the process who triple poerbombed him into the ringside area. "Injustice!" they roared.

Big show picked Bryan up and bodyslammed him, tossing him into the waiting wwe rosters. The stronger men tossed him around like a limp sack of flour, and they tossed him around, heading to the backstage area, and as the last superstar faded from view, shouts of disbelief mingled with the familiar sounds of impact as the entire roster took out their wrath on Bryan.

This beatdown led to the dismissal of Bryan from the wwe, after a high cross from Sheamus into a steel post. He retired to live out the rest of his days with a dull ache in his spine, a painful reminder of his action for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All of the following chapters are extensions of chapter 1. **

Option B: the traitor is Brie bella.

Brie Bella's music resounded around the arena, The video footage of her interacrtion at the bank played. The superstars looked amongst themselves and found Brie, pushing her towards the ring. She entered the ring smirking sheepishly. She took a mike, then scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted my boyfriend to win!" she said when all the evidence had already been shown.

Hunter looked at Brie in disappointment. "Some may say that I should just let you off the hook because you did it for love. I am not one of those people. Your punishment is this. You will compete in a one on all others handicap match tonight. What this is, is that you will compete alone, in tag competition against the current roster of Divas. In order to keep your job here in the wwe, you must gain a pinfall, submission, count out, or disqualification on each Diva individually. As long as Daniel Bryan has you as his girlfriend, or even as his distant acquaintance, he will be ineligible for competition for the wwe title. That clause goes for everyone there too. And every single wwe superstar that ever was or will be. If any wwe official is seen speaking to you on any subject, they will be immediately fired without pay. You are excused from future competition, and as of this moment, you are banned from all future wwe events indefinitely. I will now respectfully ask my employees to please step aside, and make a clear path so this lady might get to the locker rooms without incident."

All the wwe superstars stepped to the side, and this left Daniel Brya with a difficult descision. He left the ring and walked after her. Stopping every now and then and feeling his bare waist. He later suffered a tearful breakup with Brie bella, but rescinded his title opportunity, choosing instead to compete for another title shot by defeating other contenders, he eventually won a title shot against CM Punk. When he finally got the pinfall, he clutched the title in his hands, smiling softly as all the world around him fell to silence, he stood and jumped to the top rope, screaming one word into the air: "YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

Option number four: the traitor is John Cena.

Cena's misuc hit, confusing most of the fans, who assumed it was a mistake, until camera footage showed that he went to the bank to make the deposit to Scott Armstrong's account. The fans sat in disbelief. Cena steped from the back with hands raised in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. You got me. I am the man that made sure that Bryan won the title. What are you gonna do? I have almost as much star power as this entire company. If you fire me, I am sure that a certain Total Nonstop Action Wrestling will have me. What's my punishment?" he stood on the stage smugly.

Hunter stood in the ring, unsure what corporate would have him do. "Cena, as of this moment, you are stripped of your rematch. You will never be the wwe champion again. Until further notice, your pay will be cut by ninety percent. You will now be the on-screen waterboy of undercard. The inly in-ring action you will see until further notice is sweeping off the ring at the start of the show. Everyone on every roster that has had to stand idly by while Cena hogged tv time, listen up. His loss is your gain. You will all, in adition to the other wwe superstars in the arena now, be receiving a pay raise in the total equivalent of the ninety percent that Cena will be docked. You may now leave the arena, john. If you can."

All the roster members pulled him into their midst, punching and kicking at Cena as they ground their boots into his face. As he slowly shifted towards the stage, he was met by an angry Shawn Michaels, who superkicked him so hard that he was pushed back to the end of the assembled stars, only to have the big show gore him through the arena light panel. Cena was out for several months for spinal injuries, and when he finally returned, he did star as the on-screen waterboy to the wwe undercard. He was never allowed to utter the words, "The Champ is here" again.


	5. Chapter 5

Option 3: the traitor is Randy orton.

Randy orton's music hit the arena, and the crowd erupted with raucous boos. Sheamus pointed a finger at orton, and simply said "Him." Orton's face went from smug and deadly, to surprised, then back to smug and deadly as the crowd booed him to scorn. The e-mails and bank footage showed on the screen, and Hunter raised his hands. "Please, beloved, please. As the COO of the WWE, I have to make a descision. Your punishment is this: In the records of the wwe, your cash-in at Summerslam never happened. Daniel Bryan has been Champion since that night. You won the Money in the bank briefcase, but you never cashed it in. Because of this, you get no Champion's rematch, and you are no longer the face of the wwe."

Hunter turned to Daniel Bryan. "Daniel Bryan, as the wwe champion, you may elect to be both the champion and the face of the company, but only if you trim your beard to a more groomed appearance. You do not have to shave it entirely, you just need to look a bit more clean cut. If you should elect not to trim, the job of face of the company will go to someone that will be decided later, but in any case you remain champion. You may go to your trailer and think about your descision, and are excused from appearances until next week."

Hunter turned back to Randy orton. "You will be allowed to leave the arena only after a match against the shield. It is a lumberjack match, with all the superstars around and on the stage as Lumberjacks. Reguardless of the outcome of this match, you will no longer be allowed to compete for the wwe championship in this company again." Hunter and his wife left the ring. They walked up the ramp. Hunter turned to look back at the referee in the ring as Sheamus joined him on the ramp. "Scott, you're fired."


End file.
